The present invention concerns that of a new and improved apparatus for automatically lowering a toilet seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,277, issued to Jones, discloses an automatic toilet seat closing device which closes after a predetermined amount of time has past.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,744, issued to Paananen, discloses a device for automatically closing a toilet seat controlled by flushing the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,318, issued to Jaskiewicz, discloses a device for automatically closing a toilet seat controlled by flushing the device.
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved apparatus for automatically lowering a toilet seat. The apparatus includes a sensor which senses when a person has finished using a toilet, at which time, the sensor activates a motor to lower the toilet seat in a slow but steady manner. The motor is powered by power means, which could be either a battery or standard household current. Alternatively, the present invention would include a relay which would be mechanically connected to the flush handle of the toilet. When the flush handle would be used, the relay would activate the motor to lower the toilet seat in a slow but steady manner.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of an apparatus for automatically lowering a toilet seat that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the apparatus for automatically lowering a toilet seat that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the apparatus for automatically lowering a toilet seat in detail, it is to be understood that the apparatus for automatically lowering a toilet seat is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The apparatus for automatically lowering a toilet seat is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present apparatus for automatically lowering a toilet seat. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for automatically lowering a toilet seat which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for automatically lowering a toilet seat which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for automatically lowering a toilet seat which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for automatically lowering a toilet seat which is economically affordable and available for relevant purchasing market segment of the public.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.